1. Field
The present invention relates generally to data processing systems and more particularly to a data processing system for managing a plurality of index data more efficiently.
2. Description of the Related Art
The computer environment paradigm has shifted to ubiquitous computing systems that may be used anytime and anywhere. Due to this fact, the use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. Portable electronic devices generally employ a memory system having one or more semiconductor memory devices used as main or auxiliary data storage devices.
Semiconductor memory devices generally provide excellent stability, durability, high information access speed, and low power consumption, since they have no moving parts. Well-known examples of semiconductor memory devices include universal serial bus (USB) memory devices, memory cards having various interfaces, and solid state drives (SSD).